


Kissed by Moonlight

by Aridette



Series: Shaytham short stories [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, Consensual, Exploration, In the end, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham is surprised to find Shay asleep and completely relaxed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowstalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstalker/gifts).



> I blame Steven and his stupid broad shoulders and his stupid happy face and [shatinn](shatinn.tumblr.com) for reminding me people ship this and should get love for it instead of hate. Inspired by this [gifset](http://shatinn.tumblr.com/post/131045586079/assuring).
> 
> Also, I couldn't sleep, so I wrote this. Naturally this is un-betaed, so I might come back later to fix some things my sleepy mind doesn't pick up on right now :)

It was a little late perhaps. But it was difficult not to lose track of time on the Morrigan. Nevertheless, their relationship had become closer a while ago, professionally and otherwise. When you were holed up together on a ship and found yourself talking business half through the night, that was not so unusual. It was a completely logical turn of events.  
Or so he told himself.

Regardless of what others might think if they were found out, it was a mutually beneficial sort of arrangement. And tonight the Grandmaster found the winds out on the open waters to be extra cold.  
It might have been that, or it might have been that the business they had to attend once they arrived in the next port didn't let him rest.  
  
Whatever had truly upset his mind beyond the realms of sleep, it didn't matter now. He softly knocked on the captain's cabin and waited for a few seconds.  
He half expected Shay to brood over maps, completely tuning all other sounds out while he concentrated. It wouldn't be the first time he found him like this.  
Quietly he let himself into the cabin.

It was dark inside. Somewhat warmer without the winds, but also darker than it had been on deck with the light of the moon to guide his steps and a few lanterns lit amongst the path. Only a weak ray of moonlight found its way inside through the skylight above the desk. It was just enough to illuminate the sleeping figure of his Master Templar.

For a moment Haytham stood and watched, unable to turn away.  
The hull softly creaked around them, the waves gently carried them forward with a steady sound. Shay stirred in his sleep and inched closer to the wall where the moonlight couldn't reach his face. Then everything fell quiet again.

Haytham stepped closer to the bed, careful not to make a sound.  
Perhaps it was a bad idea, perhaps a silly sentiment.  
But even with the prolonged time they spent together, he hardly got to see the younger man this relaxed. Even with Shay's guard down amongst friends, his shoulders remained stiff at all times.  
Not so now.  
Not so in his own bed on his own ship. The one safest place in the world.

Every limb laid relaxed, the hard lines of his body were much softer. The moonlight danced across his dark hair and broad shoulders. Haytham couldn't avert his eyes, he gulped.  
The raw strength behind his muscled form was still apparent. It was almost like watching a wild animal sleep, a predator beyond compare.

He only wondered what would happen if he touched him. Would he wake up or would his subconscious mind allow him to be touched?

Before Haytham could make a conscious decision on whether or not he dared to find out, his body moved on its own. The bed dipped softly where he sat on the edge and turned towards the sleeping figure. His fingers carded through the thick hair, following the path of the light. It was soft but cold from being spread out on the pillow at night.  
  
His hand kept wandering. The touches were featherlight as he trailed the lines of his neck and shoulder.  
Shay's arm was cold under the fabric of his shirt where the blanket had slipped down and Haytham carefully tugged it up again. He knew how painful cold joints could be in the mornings and didn't wish that upon his captain.

Haytham leaned down a little further and pressed a warm kiss against cold skin where the rumpled fabric exposed it to the cold night air. They hadn't really taken time to explore one another, something he truly began to regret now.  
The skin was soft where the muscles were hard underneath.  
He kissed his shoulder once more, this time closer to his neck. The closer he got, the warmer the skin beneath his lips became. And the more he felt just how cold he was himself.

Shay drew a heavy breath when, with the last kiss, Haytham's cold nose pressed against his warm neck. For a moment he became stiff under the touch, clearly trying to figure out the fastest and safest way to free himself of the situation.

“Forgive me,” Haytham whispered and kissed his temple. “I couldn't resist.”  
Shay relaxed visibly at the words. Still, Haytham couldn't be sure his advances were welcome. He had been lost in the moment.

“I will-” he began, but was cut off by Shay's words instead. “Don't stop.”  
Haytham took a moment to look him over for any signs of displeasure, but couldn't find any.  
Slowly, Shay turned around to face him.  
There was a sleepy smile on his face when he said “But come to bed first. You are freezing.”  
And wasn't that all Haytham could have hoped for?

Moments later he was wrapped in a warm embrace and chapped lips found his in a leisurely kiss. It didn't last long, but it was not what Haytham had come here for anyway.  
He was wholly content when his eyes fluttered shut and he whispered “Good night.” against Shay's skin.  
The other man had already gone back to sleep.


End file.
